


"I need you more than you need me."

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A prompt from tumblr, Angst and Tragedy, Diana needs hugs, F/F, Possible AU, Quick oneshot, Romance, don't wanna spoil thru tags, umm.. angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: “I need you more than you need me.”Diana is forced back to her manor against her will, and Akko wants to help her escape, even if the price is too heavy to pay.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	"I need you more than you need me."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome back to my Dianakko pain series. Yes.
> 
> This was part of a tumblr prompt request series hahaha. This one was my absolute favorite. My tumblr mom gave me this prompt heehee~
> 
> My personal context for this is either Diana was forced back by her family in canonverse, or this is in a slightly different setting where Akko is a knight apprentice and Diana is some aristocrat.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**_“I need you more than you need me._** ”

Akko uttered those words breathlessly, caught up in the icy blues which were Diana’s beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes.

Puffs of air were visible to both as Akko’s heavy pants in the cold night served as the curtain to hide Diana’s distraught face. The face that had tears rolling off of them as their owner desperately struggled against Akko’s firm grasp, wanting- _needing_ to run away, to escape the brutally honest love that Akko gave.

“Diana! Please, _please_!” Akko cried, pulling her in, tugging her arm until the heiress fell into her embrace. “Don’t leave. I need you.” 

Diana’s mouth would have opened to form a harsh statement of rejection, but Akko had beaten her with more affection than any of her riches could afford to offer.

“I love you. Don’t leave me.”

Her hiccups making it difficult to breathe, Diana pushed Akko away harshly, mind set on running back to her manor, back to her home… her so-called “ **family** ” who told her they knew what was best for her.

“Wait-!”

And just like that, the loud smack, a sound of skin on skin played a short while through the empty night.

“Wha-” Akko tried to blink her shock away, confusion muddling her mind.

“ _YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND_!”

Diana broke down, kneeling on the cold, snow floor, covering her face with her hands as she whispered her apologies and rejections.

“I need you more.” She stated weakly, eyes barely meeting the brunette’s. She tried to recall why she was running away, from Akko, from her embrace, her love, and back into the haven the Cavendishes had built.

She could not tell, she could not speak the truth to the girl lest she make Diana stay, reckless as Akko’s nature was, always placing Diana’s safety and happiness before her own.

If Diana would not leave her, there was a very heavy promise hanging in the air, waiting to be fulfilled. And a Cavendish’s word was their honor.

Akko would surely be murdered, killed with hands full of blood that were supposed to only belong to recovering patients.

Akko would die.

And Diana would not be able to live with herself if that were to come to pass.

She was the one who needed Akko more, even if the only way to suppress her need was by viewing from afar, never to touch, never to hold. Never to love again. She just needed her to be alive and in any part of her life, even if it would be just a figure to look upon.

But no! Akko did not agree. Her need was stronger, desire and will higher, her love was superior. She needed Diana in her life, not just as an object of worship and admiration. Not as a lone figure to gaze upon, or reminisce painful memories.

She needed Diana: to love, and be loved. 

**_“I need you more than you need me._** ” Akko spoke again, softer this time as she pulled Diana into her warm arms, kissing her all over. “I know I will die. But I need you to be happy. You are the most wonderful person in the world, a strong figure, needed by all. Especially by me. I am nothing. I can be easily thrown, discarded, forgotten. I need you… grant me my one last wish…”

“But-”

“ _And only death shall do us part_.”

Diana’s eyes widened. Akko had known. And she had loved Diana purely, honestly from the beginning with every intention of sacrificing herself, even dying, for the heiress’ sure happiness.

“No… no… no! _NO_ , Akko, you cannot-!”

The sound of horseshoes beating against the path poured dread into Diana as she felt herself being taken into Akko’s arms, the girl beginning to run, to take them both far away.

Still, both knew it was impossible to escape by these means, and reaching a frozen lake, Diana feared and prayed that they would both make it out.

One of Akko’s mentors, a woman by the name Chariot, was waiting, carriage and lamp in hand, waving them over, faster, quicker, to their safety.

It was relieving as they reached the opposite shore, Diana making a sound of confusion as Akko transferred her all too quickly into the redhead’s arms- practically throwing her there, stepping back onto dangerously cracking ice.

Before she could ask why, tears fell from her eyes seeing that one single enchanted arrow, fresh and piercing through the chest of the love of her life, blood spilling from the corners of her mouth. The brunette took more steps back, those cracks growing ever larger, breaking apart further and Diana screamed, yelled for Akko to come near to her, to let her try and heal her as their hunter’s prepared another magical arrow from the other side.

“Because I needed you so selfishly… till death do us part… you should know… Diana…”

“Akko-! AKKO! NO! PLEASE NO! DO NOT DO THIS TO ME!”

Another arrow pierced directly through her heart, not shot by cupid, but by the devil. The need for love overruled the need to live, and now it wanted to reap its rewards.

The ice broke, and falling through was Diana’s only heart, only need to live.

“ ** _I love you_**.”

**_Farewell._ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: … yay?
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
